


Stolen

by mmmdraco



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meimi and Asuka Jr.; all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

This wasn't something she'd been planning to do. It wasn't even in the realm of possibilities that her heart wanted to guide her to. But, she couldn't do this to him any longer. Grabbing hold of the strings dangling in front of her, she leapt off of the roof of the bell tower.

"Asuka Jr.!" Meimi let go of the balloons she'd clutched and landed lightly on the ground in front of the boy detective.

"St. Tail," he said, but didn't attempt to catch her.

"I've come to return something that was stolen from you." She paused. "You told St. Tail that you loved her."

"And I do." He smiled and tucked his thumbs into his pockets.

"But, you can't." She took off her hat and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "She can't have your heart when it's supposed to belong to me!"

He cocked his head to one side. "But you *are* St. Tail." He whispered the words through a smile, and she clutched the brim of her hat even more surely against the gust of wind that brought those words closer. 

"But you loved her first," Meimi said back to the wind. Asuka Jr. heard it anyway and took a step closer. She flinched and pulled her top hat to her chest and looked up at him. "Don't tell me that you didn't. No one tries that hard to catch someone unless they have a good reason."

He took her hat and slid it on his own head at a jaunty angle. "Maybe I saw her for what she was inside, and when I found those same things in you, I knew that no matter who you were pretending to be, you were still the keeper of my heart."

"Asuka Jr." She straightened the hat. "So I'm supposed to believe that you love me for me, no matter what?"

With a finger, he lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "You're supposed to believe that I trust you to keep my heart safe because I think I've known, somehow, all along who you were."

She touched the fingers of one hand to her lips, and looked at him closely. "When did you become so wise?"

He laughed. "Oh, I don't know. It might have something to do with having to outsmart you." She reached up to grab her hat and he grabbed her gently around the waist, and kissed her again. "It seems like you've done some growing up, too."

It was only the matter of a moment to hit him with her hat.


End file.
